Stan Gorman
Stan Gorman is the main antagonist of the Walker: Texas Ranger episode, "The Soul of Winter". Stan is the leader of the Sons of the Reich, a white supremacist group that deeply admires Adolph Hitler. Role He seeks revenge on Roscoe Jones, the new minister of the church Thunder built because Roscoe testified against him 18 years ago when Stan killed Roscoe's friend. At the beginning of the episode, members of the SoR murder a teenage boy believing it to be Roscoe's son Eddie. However, they shot a kid named Rodney Summers, but Stan is okay with it, because the kid's blood was spilt on the church. When Roscoe learns that Gorman is the head of the SoR, he realizes that his son was the target and asks the Rangers to get him home. A group of SoR members try to kidnap Eddie and his best friend Charlie (who is Thunder's son), but are beaten back by Trent and Carlos. Walker and Trivette head to the SoR headquarters to investigate, but are unable to find anything. Later in the night, a group of SoR member take some Molotov Cocktails and burn down a different church. Luckily, everyone inside survives. The minister decides to help rebuild the church, angering Stan. SoR members attacked elders and threaten them if they don't quit the church. Stan himself enters Roscoe's church. Roscoe tells Gorman that even the worst sinner can still be saved if he just asks forgiveness. Stan's second-in-command tells Roscoe to shut up and Gorman slaps both Roscoe's cheeks, mocking the phrase, "Turn the other cheek." Despite this, Roscoe tells Gorman the church doors are always open for him and Stan leaves. Once he's gone, several cars are blown up with C-4, terrifying the churchgoers. Roscoe almost completely gives up until Trent gives him a pep talk and encouragement from the churchgoers. Walker and Trivette go to Stan's arsenal warehouse and subdue the SoR guards and obtain the rifle that killed Rodney. Meanwhile at the benefit to rebuild the church, Gorman and several of his SoR members burn a cross over the church. Roscoe tells the remaining SoR members that while Gorman admired Adolph Hitler, he (Roscoe) admires Jesus Christ. Gorman smacks Roscoe. Roscoe starts to get annoyed and Gorman mocks Jesus. Roscoe grabs Gorman's arm, but rather than hit Gorman, says he'll leave Gorman's judgement in the eyes of the Lord. Gorman orders everyone to be killed but Walker, Trivette, and Carlos defeat the remaning SoR members and knock out Gorman. The remaining SoR member gets beaten up by Alex Cahill, who says the SoR are now out of business. Roscoe and a group of people then pray to the burning cross. A powerful wind then blows out the flames. With all the evidence against him, Gorman likely got life in prison or the death penalty. Category:Supremacists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Defilers Category:Totalitarians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Jingoists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence